The Destruction of Olivia's Grotto
Olivia and Pudge were swimming to her secret grotto. "Pudge, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Olivia asked curiously. They swam through into Olivia's grotto. The little mermouse was curious about what he wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Pudge said with a smile, as he led her further inside. "It's a surprise." At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Olivia gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Fievel! The same statue she saw on his ship. Olivia put a hand on her heart, smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around Pudge and gave him a hug. "Oh, Pudge! Pudge, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Olivia exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Olivia has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Olivia had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Fievel, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Pudge smiled, too. He had never seen her so happy in his life. Olivia spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Daddy!" Olivia gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Timothy, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the normal Russian-Jewish boy mouse and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Pudge, being equally scared as Timothy, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Hiram took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable mermouse." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his daughter, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Olivia looked a little terrified at seeing her father this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But Daddy, I-" "Is it true you rescued a normal mouse from drowning?" Hiram demanded. Olivia pleaded with her father on that, saying, "Daddy, I had to." "Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Hiram scolded. He then looked at Olivia with a fatherly/serious look on his face, yelling, "Olivia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Four years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Nellie Brie, was killed by a pirate ship. If Olivia were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Olivia finally spoke up as she pleaded with her father, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her father could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Fievel? But Hiram couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his daughter, "One less normal mouse to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Olivia angry; as always, her father judged a person before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her father wasn't there to see Fievel, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Olivia swam next to Fievel's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Hiram described normal mice, including Fievel, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, Crash-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Olivia couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Timothy covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Pudge, both knowing what would happen next. Hiram's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his daughter, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal mouse, you're a ''mer''mouse!" Olivia hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her father had said, but then she remembered what Fievel had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her father was wrong about both Normal Mice and Mermice not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Olivia shouted. Hiram growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Olivia with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Olivia, I am going to get through to you!" Hiram snarled coldly," "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Hiram pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Olivia looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she and Pudge collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her father. "Daddy!" Olivia begged. But her father would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Olivia continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Timothy and Pudge, but mostly Olivia watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her father was looking and saw the statue of Fievel. She then realized that was what her father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her father as she pleaded one more time, "Daddy, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Hiram shot at the statue. Olivia shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Hiram was about to say something to his daughter, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Pudge and Timothy came out of their hiding spots as they saw Hiram leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Olivia, who was still weeping. Timothy could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Olivia, I . . ." "Just go away." Olivia sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Timothy felt very depressed. He and Pudge sadly walked out of the grotto. Olivia continued weeping. Her normal mouse collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her father had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Olivia's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Olivia didn't know. As two left, two more appeared. Batso and Fidget were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto Category:Nixcorr26